Vivir por ellos
by Mikuarel14
Summary: después de a separación de gremio ¿Qué paso con los demonios de zeref?¿lucy vinculada con end? ¿castigo?¿nuevo mundo?¿reencuentros? (Lucy/Natsu)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ca1215c20e3b7cc14dd83ebb8767b5"pov lucy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f597c55959558345b83519bec992109"¿por que te fuiste ?solo dejándome una carta de que te ivas a entrenar,despues de que se disolvió el gremio otra vez esa amiga que siempre me hacia sentir sola y despreciada''soledad''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd23cbd4b8ec71200bc2b81476c386f9"ahora estoy tratando de seguir adelante en tu ausencia ,soy reportera con jason de hace un mes es divertido y entretenido al dedicarme a lo que me gusta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb3147f761d73f5210e3e67ebd38d155"después de otro mes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b11e3ed0e7cfdedb5d57ff3b081eeb52"otro dia con lo radiantes luces del sol,me levanto y me doy una ducha,me visto con una falda celeste,botas de cuero,un sueter amarillo y me hago una coleta alta y con mi cerquillo me tapo mi ojo derecho porque me esta empezando salir marcar en el ojo muy extrañas de color negro pero seguro es algo que comi mal además no quiero que jason se preocupe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1316939e6af363d9bd1d7bc6d7eaaf9"salgo de mi casa y voy caminando hacia mi trabajo aunque desde que he salido de mi casa me siento observada en realidad demasiado observada que empiezo a correr ,no se a donde me dirigo pero se que me están siguiendo y sigo corrieno hasta mi trabajo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fdb6891cc8c02468fbfae8105d5956e"me despido de jason y me dirijo a mi casa ,esta empezando a llover/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9c3da52747aab7dc303b229c2972013"justo el dia que no traje paraguas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd53e5ad87d9b7750bf3c6d96dc1c47"entro a mi casa empapada,me sacudo como loca y me seco con mi secadora,voy a la cocina a preparar la cena y empiezo a escuchar voces .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4fa24f67393aba2c40bab4af9f3ecf"?:pobrecita/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2626ee1b9fd3c00b137898e62d94f7"?:es muy joven para morir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75c34986a05e6843af4f4728018e2d67"?:además es linda/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e186adf530a11c322d90e4a4f86a50c1"esa voz hizo que los colores se me suvieran a la cabeza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec4d59e1a747292334393da40a58f37"?:recuerden porque están aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5135e6a0e1a0c62dc29bc14bb2916bf3"volteo y veo a 3 encapuchados y a... zeref/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88101b07261648884ad4fcd71713e5f7"zeref:hola lucy heartfilia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75836b714b68333a986f1ef3c65a513e"lucy:que quieres zeref?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441827d5b0222f63eeef5bb7098c6d9f"zeref:¡sujétenla!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21426546d160720a0f4387e40226cf2e"intente escapar pero fueron mas rapidos que yo y me sujetaron de la brazos de rodillas pero por alguna razón esas marcas negras crecieron tanto hasta el hombro y zeref se empezó a acercar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50106a6de8f6e70f20cc761f69ed6848"zeref:lucy heartfilia seras castiga por tu único y mayor pecado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36507e77be4f19e6b6f58001069925a2"y me agarro muy fuerte de la cabeza con su mano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62413e44d58704da90f0014115d11605"zeref:¡TU SIMPLE EXISTENCIA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb2c63c001130f8ce2078abd9bda81f"empazaron salir una cadenas que me rodearon y me arrastraron hacia el piso, desde ahí todo se volvió negro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"em-Vivir por ellos-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff336a93920028d0cb1653839a2318b"nota:perdon por las faltas ortográficas y por qu este capitulo sea corto tratare de hacerlos mas largos ,pero si no leen voy a borrar la histaria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
